Hanchul
by Ichinose Kohana
Summary: Love story of a couple called hanchul from super junior...ENJOY :)


CHAPTER-1

"Please stop I didn't do anything, please let me go." the man said.

"Stop screaming! it is pissing of."Yesung one of the gangsters demanded.

The man tired, exhausted, blood dropping from his mouth, hanging in the dark trying to screaming for help.

The black rusty door opened gently, a man entered and started walking towards yesung in the dark.

"What is going on?" the man who entered the door demanded.

"He was talking bad things about us."Yesung said

The man raises his hand and slaps yesung on his face. The noise makes all of them scared and surprised.

"Did you ask my permission? Should I throw you out of the gang?" The man said.

"NO sorry sir I will let him go." Yesung said holding his cheek.

"You told me I am meeting someone her right, where is he?" the man who slapped Yesung asked.

"Yeah so….you are the boss?" One man sitting on a chair with other gangsters surrounding him said as he stood up.

"Isn't that a little too obvious!?" Yesung said pointing at his cheek.

"Yeah a little." the man moving from his chair said.

"Hello I am Lee Hyuk."The man said stretching his hand towards the boss.

"Hello I am Heechul…Kim Heechul." The boss responded to the stretched hand.

"Nice to meet you Kim Heechul." Lee Hyuk said shaking Heechul's hand.

As they let go each others hand, Heechul let a sigh and sat on a chair covering his eyes with his hands due to exhaustion.

"Heechul I want you to meet someone." Lee Hyuk said.

And then a few moments later a man, bit younger than Heechul, walking his way with his dazzling hair and a black suit.

"Sir you called?" Man approaching Lee Hyuk said.

"I want you to meet someone. Heechul this is Hangeng, this is Kim Heechul.

"Nice to met you." both of them reply.

"Heechul you seem to get tired a lot these days. I would like to help you. I will give you my butler Hangeng, if you like him you can keep him and if you find he has any problem you can give him back." Lee Hyuk said as he walked out he rusted door.

"Wait…Wait…I never agreed to it." Heechul said standing up from his chair.

"Sir, I think Lee Hyuk is gone." Yesung said.

Heechul giving up, due to his exhaustion picked up his brown lather jacket.

"I'm going home." Heechul said walking.

"Sir….." Yesung said pointing at Hangeng.

Heechul turns back.

"Hangeng come with me." Heechul replied.

"Yes." Hangeng said politely.

They both get into the car.

"Get down we reached."Heechul said releasing his seat-belt.

CHAPTER-2

They both entered the bungalow.

"Is this where you live?" Hangeng asked astonished.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Heechul questioned Hangeng removing

his coat gently.

"No…nothing." Hangeng said hesitating.

"Here take this towel, go to the room at the left, there I shower room in the bedroom, you take a shower and I will make the dinner hot." Heechul said throwing the towel to hanging.

"ahh…ok." Hangeng aid catching the towel.

Hangeng goes to the room and started to unpack his things.

"Heechul do you live alone?" Hangeng asked from the room trying to start a conversation.

"Yes." Heechul replied, entering Hangeng's room with two plate of pasta.

"here you go, eat first and then go for a shower." Heechul placed one plate of pasta and started walking out.

"good night." Heechul said shutting the door.

"good night." Hangeng whispered after a few seconds.

"uhhhahh." Heechul came out of his room yawing.

"Good morning." Hangeng said putting a bright smile on his face.

"what are you doing?" Heechul asked looking at Hangeng.

"I am making breakfast." Hangeng said instantly.

"you can go and it on the table I am almost done." Hangeng aid looking for chopsticks.

"the chopsticks are in the drawer below." Heechul said sitting.

"oh, thank you." Hangeng grabbing two pairs of chopsticks.

Both of them have breakfast.

Heechul goes to his room, he changes into formal wear.

"Are you going somewhere?" Hangeng asked looking at Heechul.

"It's none of your business." Heechul said a he stormed out of the house.

CHAPTER-3 

*Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Naega naega naega meonjeo Nege nege nege ppajyeo Ppajyeo ppajyeo beoryeo baby*(phone ringing)

"Where is phone?" Hangeng said screeching for his phone.

"Ahh…found it." Hangeng said grabbing the tightly.

"Annyeonghaseyo."

"Is this Hangeng speaking?" The man on the phone asked.

"Yes, this is Hangeng. May I know who is speaking?" Hangeng said confused.

"I don't know if you know me, I am Yesung." The man replied.

"Ah... Wait you are the man that day in the garage with Heechul?" Hangeng said thinking.

"Yes that is me."

"Can you please open the door for me I am at your door step." Yesung said embarrassed.

Hangeng goes and opens the door and sees Yesung smiling.

"You know you could have just ringed the bell." Hangeng said trying to control his laughter.

"Heechul told me to call you first." Yesung said red with embarrassment.

"He knows you are here?"

"Yes, he told me to come but I came for a different reason." Yesung said as he was removing his shoes.

Yesung goes and sits on the sofa facing the kitchen.

"What can I get you?" Hangeng asked moving to the kitchen.

"Water is fine." Yesung replied.

Hangeng brings a glass of water and handed it to Yesung.

"What did you want to talk about?" Hangeng asked curiously.

"Heechul." Yesung replied and kept the glass on the table.

Hangeng stunted asked "what about him?"

"What do you think of Heechul?" Yesung said starring at Hangeng eyes.

"What… What do you mean?" Hangeng asked in a soft voice.

"Heechul, he…he might be mean sometimes that is because of one of his friends. He has gone through a lot. He has a terrible past. His life is messed up, he… He is changed." Yesung said with tears filled in his eyes.

Hangeng could not say a word, for a few seconds of silence.

Hangeng said softly "what friend? What d you mean changed? How is his life messed up?"

Just a bunch of questions kept coming of Hangeng's mouth.

Yesung removes a few pictures and without saying a word he hands it to Hangeng.

Hangeng sees the photos carefully one by one.

"Is this Heechul 3-4 years back? He seemed so happy at that time." Hangeng said not believing at what he is looking at.

"I am back." Heechul said as he opened the front door.

Hangeng and Yesung in shock could not move an inch.

"What are you doing? Heechul questioned them looking at the pictures in Hangeng's hands.

Heechul garbs the pictures and takes a better look at it.

From where did you get this?" Heechul asked angrily.

Heechul goes to the kitchen and starts burning the pictures.

"Stop it."Hangeng screams from the couch.

"Who the hell are you to enter my life? Stop messing my life. My past is nothing to you." Heechul said with angry and shut his room door, as soon as entering.

CHAPTER-4

"I better get going." Yesung said placing the glass down.

"Ahh…okay." Hangeng said hesitating.

"Don't worry Heechul will be fine." Yesung said moving out the house.

Hangeng walked to the door of Heechul's room with a sad impression on his face. Hangeng knocks on the door. No reply, he knocks again, no reply.

He gently opens the door and sees Heechul lying on his bed and playing some new game he downloaded on his Tab.

Hangeng quietly moves forward and makes him sit besides

Heechul, on the bed.

A few minutes later Heechul puts away his tab and looks at Hangeng and said.

"Seven years ago, I loved dancing and singing. So I went for SM entertainment auditions. After my training I was placed in a group called Super Junior. Believe me we were very…very…Famous. We were consisting of 13 members and there were two additional.

First Kibum left the band later my friend called Hangeng weird right you both have the same name.

After I went to the army, there were fights going on, then without me knowing the band got disbanded."

"Haha…haha. Funny right?" Heechul said and began laughing tears got collected in his and came down rushing.

"Not at all." Hangeng nods in disagreement.

Hangeng moves closer and gives a tight hug, as he leaves he smiled and said "come fast the dinner will get cold."

"You Know you look a lot like my Hangeng I mean Hangeng from the band I have no clue how he looks now, not seem him for more then 10 years." Heechul said switching his Tab off.

Hangeng fake smile immediately turns to sad as he walks out of the room."

CHAPTER-5

"I am leaving; I'll be back by noon." Heechul said pulling up his socks.

"Uh…okay, but can you take the spare key with you I have to go somewhere today so I might be late." Hangeng said blushing due to embarrassment.

Heechul looked up for a moment and then said "ok but are you busy tomorrow?"

"Ah….no not really…why?" Hangeng said thinking.

"Well…I got three tickets to the amusement park so I was wandering…." Heechul said hesitating.

"AMUSMENT PARK…yeahhhhh." Hangeng said dancing around.

"I have to go later." Heechul said smiling.

"Ahhhh…he smiled … he SMILED." Hangeng said jumping.

After Heechul left Hangeng got dressed and went for shopping.

"Ah isn't that Yesung?" Hangeng said as he was walking to the market he saw a man.

As he reached the market entrance.

"Yesung so it really was you what is the matter did you come to buy something?" Hangeng asked.

"Follow me." Yesung said and started walking ahead.

After a minute of walking.

"Yesung where are we going? I came here so I could go to the market." Hangeng asked confused.

"We are going to my place." Yesung answered without stopping.

"To your place?" Hangeng still confused.

"You are the one who told me that you wanted to know more about Heechul's past." Yesung replied getting fed up.

"No wait Yesung I changed my mind I don't want to know; besides I have nothing to do with his past." Hangeng said trying to catch up Yesung's speed.

Yesung stopped, without turning back at Hangeng he said "Nothing to do with it? You are kidding me right. You have everything to do with it." Yesung said on the verge of forming tears.

"What are you talking?" Hangeng getting confused.

"Hangeng where were you 8 years back?" Yesung asked.

"I told you I don't remember." Hangeng said.

"You were in a band called SUPER JUNIOR. You are the Hangeng that changed Heechul." Yesung said shaking him.

"What…wait?" Hangeng getting more and more confused.

Yesung squeezed Hangeng's shoulders harder.

"Stop it Yesung it is hurting, everyone is staring at us." Hangeng said in pain.

Yesung let go.

Hangeng run back home as fast as he could.

He sat in the corner of his room thinking what had happened.

"What an idiot could forget their past." He whispered to him self.

"I am home." Heechul said as he entered.

Hangeng run out of his room and tried to put a smile on his face.

"Oh Hangeng I thought you would be late today." Heechul said surprised.

"I finished my work quickly." Hangeng replied.

As soon as Heechul turns around Hangeng started shedding tears.

Heechul surprised.

"What's wrong Hangeng why are you crying?"

"I… I am sorry….." Hangeng said sobbing.

"Sorry for what?" Heechul said.

"Looks like I cannot make it to the amusement park tomorrow." Hangeng said trying to stop crying.

Heechul gave out a smile.

"What are you some child crying cause you can't go to the amusement park, its okay we will go some other time together." Heechul said.

CHAPTER-6  
"Good morning Hangeng." Heechul said coming out of his room.  
"Hangeng? Is he still sleeping?" Heechul said, Hangeng no where in sight.  
Heechul goes and checks the bedroom he Hangeng is still sleeping.  
Hangeng was not there either.  
"Where is that pabo gone?" Heechul said walking back to the hall.  
He notices a letter on the table  
THE LETTER  
Heechul,  
I am so sorry to leave the house without telling you and so suddenly. I did not tell you because I didn't want to wake you up. I left early so could not make any breakfast sorry, and go to the Amusement park without me.  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$END$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
"What the heck should have at least made breakfast!" Heechul said catching his stomach.  
Heechul sat down and picks up the phone, dials Yesung's home number.  
"Hello, Yesung?" Heechul said on the phone.  
"Yes." Yesung replied.  
"This is Heechul speaking."  
"I know, what's up?"  
"I told you that I had canceled the amusement park plan right?"  
"Yes what about it?"  
"Well you see I am not canceling it so I was wandering…."  
"Yes no probe I will come." Yesung said cutting Heechul's sentence.  
"Oh good then. Ca you bring your brother with you?"  
"Why? You told me you got only three tickets."  
"Yeah well actually Hangeng bailed out. He went to his Grandma's house today."  
"Oh why?" Yesung said shocked  
"I have know clue"  
"Ok fine I will meet you there bye"  
"Yeah bye"  
Heechul cuts the phone and leaves out a deep sigh.  
"Grandma I reached." Hangeng said pressing the bell.  
"Oh Hangeng you came." Hangeng's Grandma said opening the door.  
Hangeng walks in and looks around for a bit.  
"This place is still the same." Hangeng said surprised.  
"And what makes you think I am going to change it? This is the only memory I have of your Grandfather."  
"I guess so." Hangeng replied politely.  
"What happened why did you come?"  
"What do you mean? I came to see you." Hangeng said quickly.  
"Hangeng you never come unless something happens. What is it?"  
"Grandma Do you know what happened to me 9 years ago?"  
"What do you mean? You don't remember?" Hangeng Grandma said.  
"Well I am sorry I was in America."  
"It's okay."  
"Heechul here." Yesung said waving his hand.  
"Oh, there you."  
"Where is your bro?"  
"He is in that stall." Yesung said pointing towards a stall full of stuffed toys.  
"You know you and your bother are totally different are you really related?" Heechul said curious.  
"Maybe not." Yesung said jokingly.  
"Let's go and get him."  
"Ryeowook that's enough lets go on the rides."  
"Yes." Ryeowook replied.  
"Man that was fun." Yesung said as they all came out of the amusement park.  
"Especially that roller costar." Heechul added.  
"There the bus is come."  
"Bye seeya."  
"Bye"  
"Ah…I am tired."Heecul said as he entered his house.  
He sat on the sofa thinking about Hangeng. 

CHAPTER-7  
"Wake up Hangeng; it is already 11:00 when do you intend to wake up?" His grandma sat pulling the blanket.  
"I...Am…sorry, you can go I am awake now." Hangeng said trying to keep his eyes open as the rays of the bright sun entered his eyes uninvited.  
Hangeng 10 min or so Hangeng came out shedding a few gently drops of tears on the cleaned wooden floor.  
"Hangeng what's the matter?" Grandma asked touched by the sight.  
"Grandma…what am I supposed to do? I am lost…" Hangeng said struggling as he tired to make his way to the sofa as everything was blur due to the rushing tears that filled his eyes.  
As finally he made it to the sofa his Grandma went and sat beside him in that old sofa her husband that bought.  
"What do you mean lost?" Grandma asked confused.  
He didn't reply but instead just kept crying.  
After a little taught to it she said.  
"Don't tell me you are in love."  
Hangeng just nodded to give out a response as yes.  
"Oh…my boy is become so big." She said hugging him tightly.  
"So what's her name?" she continued excited.  
Hangeng didn't say a thing neither did he nod. After a moment so silence Hangeng gathered his courage and said.  
"The one I love isn't a girl." After another moment of pause he continued. "He is Heechul… Kim Heechul…he is a boy." He kept quiet after finishing the sentence.  
His grandma stunned removed her hands from Hangeng that was gently embracing Hangeng.  
"A boy?" Grandma said just to see if she heard clearly.  
"Yep."  
"His Grandma did not say another word.  
"Its alright you don't have to say anything." Hangeng said standing.  
He went and brought his bags out.  
"I will leave." He said.  
"Hangeng-" Hangeng interrupted his grandma.  
"Its okay you don't have to feel guilty, since I am the weird one."  
*phone ringing*  
"Hello who is this?" Heechul said answering the phone.  
"Hi Heechul its Yesung what is today's plan?" Yesung asked.  
"Nothing." Heechul replied.  
"Nothing? Okay… what has gotten into you?" Yesung asked  
"What do you mean?" Heechul asked unable to catch up.  
"a few weeks ago you were a gangster…and now look at you after Hangeng came into the picture you changed." Yesung said annoyed.  
"Do not bring Hangeng in this; it's just that I am not feeling well today." Heechul said.  
"Not feeling well-" Heechul cut the phone and collapsed in his cozy bed.  
"Wait Hangeng where are you going?" Grandma said rushing out.  
"Home." Hangeng replied. 

CHAPTER-8  
*ding dong*  
The bell of Heechul's bungalow rang as Heechul got up to open the door.  
Heechul opened the door and in silent let out an unexpected smile, turned around and sat back on the sofa with a newspaper covering his face. The guest stood outside in silent.  
"Where were you?" Heechul asked still staring at the paper covering his face.  
"I am so…sorry." The guest said.  
"Come in Hangeng." Heechul said soon.  
Hangeng entered with his bag and without a single word he walked silently to his room that was not opened after he left, he could tell once he opened the door.  
He kept his bag below his cozy bed, he then went and sat right beside Heechul not saying anything, but just staring at him as he read his newspaper  
"You know I was worried." Heechul said breaking the silence.  
"I know I am sorry, I just needed to think." Hangeng said enable to think of anything.  
"Think about what?" Heechul asked instantly.  
"Just some family problem." Hangeng said avoiding eye contact.  
Heechul kept quiet and began starring at Hangeng in disbelief.  
Heechul stayed quiet since he did not want to argue.  
"Ok if that is what you want me to believe." He said and looked back at the newspaper.  
Hangeng just could not hold back.  
Big drops of tears came rushing come is eyes in an instant he looked down and the drops gently fell on his soft, white hands.  
Heechul turned and saw the scene.  
He let out a sigh and said "Now will you tell me the truth?"  
Hangeng boiling with anger stood up and said  
"What do you think I have could I wouldn't? What do you think this is? Do you know how I feel?"  
Uncountable questions came out of his mouth.  
"What are you talking about?" Heechul asked stunned.  
"See. You don't have a clue and how do you expect me to tell you?"  
"Tell me what?" Heechul said annoyed.  
"That…that I love you." Hangeng said.  
After that they both stayed quiet Heechul looked down that the ground and Hangeng stunned of how that just came out.  
"Heechul you there? Open the door." Yesung said.  
Heechul quietly opened the door and walked out.  
"Let's go." Heechul said closing the door as Hangeng stood there horrified.

CHAPTER-9  
(Final chapter.)

"I am home." Heechul said as he entered back home.  
There was no reply, no trace of Hangeng; He was no where in sight.  
Heechul kept his car keys on the table and began moving forward in the darkness.  
He saw Hangeng in his room the door was wide open, He was packing the remaining things that he had left behind before going to his grandma's place and he packed tear after tear came rushing from his red eyes.  
Heechul stood there strong and after a moment knocked the door that was wide open leading to Hangeng's room.  
Hangeng turned around unprepared and half scared to death of facing Heechul.  
Heechul did not enter nor moved a single muscle.  
"Do you want to no what happened to you 9-10 years ago so badly? I spoke with your grandma. Well here is some good news Hangeng I will tell even though I am not 100% sure about it myself but there is something I am sure a about. You are Hangeng the Hangeng from super junior." Heechul said not hesitating.  
Hangeng shocked but not as shocked as he should be he somehow knew it would be him.  
"I rest I don't know. But why is it so important now? Super junior is gone its over forget about it live your life." Heechul said.  
Hangeng didn't say a word he did not know hoe to feel he hardly remembers a thing about super junior but something inside him just could not let go.  
Heechul moved forward and hugged Hangeng at the back.  
"I love you too." Heechul said softly into Hangeng's ear.  
Hangeng was shocked…shocked to shock.  
The book that was in Hangeng's hands fell from his lost hands as the book touched the silk and soft carpet, Hangeng turned around to face Heechul.  
They gazed into each other's eyes and finally kissed as the clock struck 12:00 it was midnight.  
"After you left super junior you met with an accident, you had a serious head injury I think that is why you don't remember." Heechul said still holding on to Hangeng.  
"Sh... It doesn't matter anymore." Hangeng replied.  
And they kissed again.  
"I am sorry Heechul for the terrible things I did to you forgive me." Hangeng said in his mind as he kissed someone that he will never let go again.

** THE END **

P.S(author's note): I could like to thank all of my readers for making my story special. It was my first story so plz be easy I no it was small I will try to make my next story I bit longer. And once again thank you for your support and plz comment I could like my story to be active so plz comment. THANK YOU.


End file.
